


Dalliance Cynosure

by Cheshire947, twinflamedfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, dirty talking, mentions of chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire947/pseuds/Cheshire947, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinflamedfest/pseuds/twinflamedfest
Summary: I’ve gone a bit out from the original prompt I wanted to write and ended up with this somehow.English is my second language, so don’t expect much lol. This is my first time writing hahaha.This is part (1/2) I didn’t want to rush this, but I didn’t have enough time either so I decided to separate this in to 2 parts. I tried my best to meet the request and fit it in the first half.Will continue after I’m done with finalsI really really tried, PLEASE DON’T HATE ME. Let me know if you enjoy my work <3Much Lovexoxo





	Dalliance Cynosure

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gone a bit out from the original prompt I wanted to write and ended up with this somehow.  
> English is my second language, so don’t expect much lol. This is my first time writing hahaha.  
> This is part (1/2) I didn’t want to rush this, but I didn’t have enough time either so I decided to separate this in to 2 parts. I tried my best to meet the request and fit it in the first half.  
> Will continue after I’m done with finals  
> I really really tried, PLEASE DON’T HATE ME. Let me know if you enjoy my work <3  
> Much Love  
> xoxo

 

 

 

**Sehun knew that having a one night stand with someone you’ve met at a wedding wasn’t a good idea, especially if it’s you best friend’s wedding.**

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Monday 7:12 am

\- Life sucks when you have to get up for work early in the morning -

 

Sehun’s tired eyes flutter open when he heard a creak coming from the front door. The young man was about to ignore the noise and continue his trip to dreamland once again thinking the person that have just entered was probably his friend Kyungsoo who went to get some coffee.

But that was only a few minutes ago, maybe Kyungsoo forgot his wallet? Either way, he probably didn’t need his help finding it.  

Sehun moved around a bit until he felt comfortable on the sofa as the footsteps approach closer, he sense someone was standing behind him. He would have thought it was Kyungsoo if not for the sudden gust of wind that filled his nostrils with a wonderful smell.

The same scent that he was covered in last night, the most enticing he had ever inhaled that made his mouth water like crazy.

And it seems like the intruder noticed his presence, a high pitch squeak  left the same pair of  lips as the lights in the studio was turned on.

 

 

 

 

Sunday (the day before) 9:56 am

 

The sky was clear with a cool breeze, a perfect weather for-

_“Eh? Is that Shixun? OMG!!!!!!”_

A wedding….

_“You mean THE  SHIXUN, VOGUE’s best dressed man?!?!”_

His best friend’s wedding.

_“Kyaaaaaa~”_

_“Shhhh! He’s standing right there!”_

As Sehun thought he would have to walk off to a quiet corner somewhere and hide  from those ladies, a voice interrupted.

“So anyone you’re interested in?” a hand on his shoulder came with an unexpected question from the groom himself

“You expect me to pick up someone from your wedding? How do you see me?” Chanyeol laughed, the shocked expression on Sehun’s face is something quite unique. All those girls over there screaming and twisting with excitement would not expect this from their beloved model.

“There’s no harm” Chanyeol shrug, looking over at Jongin whose eyes have been following one of the bridesmaids for a while.

“You do know Baekhyun will have my head on his golden dinner plate if he find out” The bride knows hapkido and Sehun would very much like to keep his head attached to his body.

“Well…..Yes? He could, but if it’s not someone he’s close with, I don’t think he’ll even notice. Just make sure you spend more money to cover up for it on his lunch or our baby”

“Let’s not risk that, I have work tomorrow” The model rolled his eyes

“A few drinks wouldn’t hurt” Jongin walk towards them swaying a small piece of paper between his fingers, not too hard to guess that he caught the girl he had his eyes on.

“Really? This is coming from someone who slipped extra alcohol in my drink on Halloween?” Sehun raised his eyebrows

“That was once!” a pout formed on Jongin’s lips and Sehun swears he never want to slap it off so bad as he does now.

 

The memory wasn’t clear, but he did remember most of what happened. Jongin basically slipped extra alcohol into his drink and that resulted with an almost drunk Sehun who couldn’t stand straight and all wibble wobble. He excused himself to the bathroom, hoping that cold water would help clear up his mind. But on the way, he almost got dragged off by some random girl in a witch costume. Luckily he got out from the messy situation safely-ish.

 

 

_As for the girl, she was hot for sure, and an alpha at that._

_“Hello there sexy” But Sehun wasn’t in the mood and the smell of her perfume was too overwhelming._

_“Pl…..z d….nt….” he felt her hand wrapped around his arms, body pressed against his own, her breath tickling his neck._

_Sehun didn’t have the strength to push her off, not with the state that he’s in at least._

_Scared that he’ll be on the front page of a gossip magazine the following morning, both eyes were wide open scanning around, desperate to find anyone to get him out of the messy situation._

_Like heaven was on his side, someone walked over and glared at them. But the female alpha was already feeling him up against the bathroom door._

_“Um….” If the newcomer eyes were daggers Sehun would’ve bleed to death in seconds. By now the girl was growling against his chest, nails digging into his side and the only thing Sehun could do was mouth for help, hoping the person that was glaring would understand._

_Thankfully she did._

_“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” She pulled the female alpha off and Sehun was so glad he’s able to breath in air that doesn’t smell like he was drowning into a pool of perfume. Actually everything kinda smell like vanilla ice-cream, which is a little weird since this place is owned by Chanyeol’s sister and Sehun don’t remember ice-cream being on the menu._

_“Sis, he’s mine. I found him first” The female alpha’s eyes had a glint of red, showing that she’s ready to fight off competitors._

_“Babe, why don’t you tell this person who i am” The little thing turned his face, looked into his eyes, then stood on tippy toes and planted a kiss on his cheeks._

_Yup, the delicious vanilla scent was coming from his rescuer._

_And Sehun didn’t hesitate to answer “This is my fiancée”_

_“Oh, my…..I’m so sorry, please forgive me” The witch’s jaw dropped, her eyes turning back to their normal state. She bowed to both of them before running out of sight._

_“Tha-”_

_“Do you mind stepping aside- My friend has been trapped behind that door since your little session started. He can’t get out”_

_“Sorry, i couldn’t move. And no, it wasn’t like that- i wasn’t willing. Thank-you for helping me.” Now that Sehun can turn to thank her properly, he notice the wet white stains on her outfit. So that was where the vanilla smell was coming from, she had ice-cream stain on her shirt._

_“You should thank my friend instead. If he didn’t call me over, you might have had a very horrible time” Sehun looked down at the drunk boy that fell onto his rescuer mumbling something about the dumb door that won’t open._

_“Uh, Thank-you again. Do you need a hand?”_

_“I’m alright, I can handle this one….. I’m more worried about you- do you want me to walk you back to your table, or call the guards?”_

_At this point Sehun was a bit confused, did he really look that hopeless. Sehun decline her offer politely and said he was just going to go freshen up. As he was about to turn around a handkerchief was put into his shirt pocket. Sehun probably looked too confused so she pointed to her neck. “Lipstick” was all that she said with a smile to make Sehun laugh. She gave him a friendly wink and wave her hand to part ways._

 

 

“I still remember how it turned out”

 “Yeah yeah, you got harassed by a female alpha. But in the end you got your ass saved by the a girl who was trying to help her drunk friend that got locked in the bathroom-  cute story” Sehun glared at Jongin.

“Oh come on i’ll make sure he won’t spike your drink” Sehun’s pretty sure Chanyeol will be too busy with the guests but at least he’ll will have more than one person to blame this time round.

“Chanyeolie~ say cheeseeeee” The groom turned around with a smile.

A click was heard and an unexpected bright light flashed.

“Oops- I’m sorry hahaha. Can i get a few more shot, please?” If not for the ear pleasing word Sehun would’ve glared right through the lens to let the person behind it know how annoyed he was. All the distant flash and shutter noise from the group of girls on the side already had him in a grumpy mood- plus Jongin, just Jongin being Jongin was annoying enough.

As the camera was lowered down to change settings Sehun’s eye widen, he  didn’t expect to see the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on standing right in front of him. The ethereal being has gorgeous round brown eyes that sparkles when laughing, the most adorable button nose he’s ever seen, and flushed cheeks that makes Sehun want to ravish him so bad.

Will the pale porcelain skin flush red if he puts too much pressure on them?

How will his love bites look on the long slender neck?

“Luhan!”

The beautiful being’s name is Lu-han?

“Chanyeol ~!”

Sehun could see sparkles in the gorgeous pair of brown eyes as Chanyeol’s name is called out and the latter throws himself into the groom’s muscular arms.

Praise the lord, his voice is as clear as a sliver bell. It’s kind of disappointing that the sweet voice was used to call Chanyeol. If it was ‘Sehun’ coming out from Luhan’s mouth. It’ll definitely be moans and screams.

“Luhan!”

Sehun did not expect the heavenly looking creature to run and throw his pure-self at something so sinful.

“Jongin!”

Why does Luhan know Jongin, why is a beautiful looking angel hugging the devil himself?

“This is a great surprise! Baekhyun really thought you couldn’t make it, does he know you’re here-”

And why does everyone seem to know Luhan?!?!

“Ahem!”

A little cough to call for attention.

“Oh! Hello, I assume you’re Chanyeol’s friend? I’m Luhan” a bright smile on the doe’s face showed his cute crooked bottom teeth. Luhan held a hand out, which Sehun did not hesitate to shake. How nice would it be to have these soft hands wrapped around his dic- Don’t fantasize bad things now , these pants are  tight. Slowly breath in- breath out- and repeat.

A pretty name for a pretty face, Sehun thought. “Nice to meet you Luhan, I’m Sehun” He smiled, both his eyes turning into crescent moons. And-  did Chanyeol just raise his eyebrows at him, was he too obvious?

“Ah… Pleasure, I’m shocked to see such fine manners among Chanyeol and Jongin” Luhan laughs and Sehun think he’s never heard anything more heavenly.

“Now, let me get some pictures before the ceremony starts” Luhan gives a small gesture then raise the large dslr. The camera called a frown from Sehun. Such a shame for it to cover a beautiful face.

“Okay, everyone say ‘HONEY!’”

 

 

 

To say for the rest of the wedding Sehun didn’t get a chance to talk to Luhan other than occasional sorry and a few laughs when they keep bumping into each other- or more like Sehun making his way over to block Luhan’s path. The pretty little thing was just too busy running around taking pictures, even helped the kids tie white chiffon ribbons on their wrist. It reminds Sehun of that Disney movie where the little fawn pranced around the forest playing hide and seek.

Sehun’s eyes followed Luhan up until the very moment Baekhyun’s father walks the bride himself up the aisle. White petals floated down leading the bride up to the venue where the groom was standing with a warm smile.

Sehun could see from the corner of his eyes that Luhan did not go back to his reserved seat. But did lower the camera from his face when the bride and groom said their vows. Seeing the pale fingers wipe  drops of tears. Sehun couldn’t help but fantasize how many ways he could make Luhan cry from pleasure till his sweet voice goes hoarse.

At this time Sehun was really starting to wonder if Luhan was some type of magical creature. How can someone be so enchanting- so captivating in every movement. Not that there weren’t pretty girls sending smiles and winks. But Sehun’s attention was on Luhan, and only Luhan.

The amount of guest that were staring at the gorgeous photographer was more than enough to have Sehun’s eyebrows in a knot. God probably spends more time to create Luhan, and by seeing how much attention his little doe attracted, Sehun hopes god know that it was worth every second.

As the bride was about to toss the bouquet, most of the ladies got up and was ready to obtain the good luck. There was a silent moment when Baekhyun’s face had a mixture of anger and happiness.

 Apparently he spotted Luhan making funny faces in the crowd.If it wasn’t for Chanyeol who was holding his husband’s hand, the beautiful bouquet would’ve been aimed right at the pretty boy’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sunday Night 10:52 pm

It was getting late, most of the guest have already left and Sehun really wants to go back to his hotel room. He bid goodbye to The bride and groom. Nothing was keeping his interest here anyway, Luhan disappeared off a few hours earlier after they had a small conversation.

Sehun remembers the flush on the beautiful boy’s face, he was blushing a lot, and kept fidgeting with the end of his sleeves whenever he found that a particular pair of golden eyes were staring at him from across the room.

Cute.

Plus it was interesting to see Jongin’s reaction when he notice Sehun was seen around with Luhan for most of the night.

Someone’s getting a bit possessive.

It was up until the point where the man was so bothered he pulled Sehun into a quite hallway

“I know you’re responsible when it comes to your dates or bed warmers, but Luhan’s like my precious little brother. If you do anything to him, I swear, I’ll be the one to put your head on Baekhyun’s golden dinner plate”  Jongin then walk back to the party.

Sehun didn’t need to process much in mind, he likes Luhan a lot. He really did want to get to know the gorgeous angel more.

As he was about to walk out from the party, he heard a sob. It was coming from the bathroom. The whole area was restricted to only those who attended the wedding

But who would be crying at a such a wonderful ceremony?

Maybe he should go check to make sure they’re okay.

Just as the door was pushed open, Sehun almost fell to his knees.

The sweet smell of sexual secretion filled the room, an omega is in heat.

During an omega’s heat cycle release specific hormones that can triggers an unbonded alpha instinct to mate. Normally pheromones of the first heat would be the most intense, so it must mean that who’s ever in the cubicle will definitely be found soon if they don’t take a heat suppressant.

It took alot of resistance not to break the door and tackle who ever was in side on to the floor. Especially when the smell of this omega’s heat was so alluring- so tempting.

Heavy breathing and sobbing continued until Sehun knocked on the door.

“Hey, are you okay in there?” Sehun knew who’s ever inside was not okay, but manners eh.

The cubicle opens and familiar fluffy blond locks was slowly moving towards him.

“Yoo- Yooranoona?”

The first thing Sehun noticed was a pair of beautiful eyes  filled with tears. Those gorgeous round brown orbs.

Luhan?!

All the blood in Sehun’s body rushed south.

“Ha- My body hurts, I- I don’t know what’s wrong”

The pretty boy wasn’t aware of the situation. Hell he couldn’t even sense if it was the person he called for.

“Oh heavens-”

Luhan stiffens at the husky voice, a chill ran down his spine.He looked up only to see a glistening pair of golden eyes, the very same one that was watching him the whole night.

“S- Sehun?”

He knew Sehun was an alpha, he knew Sehun fancied him. But Luhan was too scared to compete against all those beautiful omegas surrounding the handsome man. A beta like himself could never.

 “Sehun- s- something’s wrong……it’s too hot- I can’t- ha- my body feels weird”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re going into heat” Sehun bend down to Luhan’s eye level.

“What? No- It c-can’t be, I’m a beta”

“Well the scent you’re emitting says otherwise” Sehun’s not sure why Luhan would say that he’s an omega, when he’s clearly oozing pheromones all over.

There were only a few reasons why an omega’s heat would occur late. The most common being underdeveloped hormones. Second is taking suppressants. Third is true pair, this only appears if the omega is a _queen omega_.

Queen omegas can control their hormones to affect their target directly. The pheromones secretion are more powerful than normal omegas, affecting any alphas nearby, including bonded pairs.

Seeing as this is Luhan’s first heat, and the boy doesn’t even recognize his own status. It would be more safe to assume that his heat is triggered by some sort of aphrodisiac.

The only thing that can calm Luhan down are heat pills. But Sehun know that most of them are only obtainable through prescription. Luhan wouldn’t have any on him since he doesn’t even know he’s an omega.

“We need to get out of here, the smell of your heat will attract other alphas” The model was restraining himself from breathing in the sweet scent.

Sehun hungrily stares at the heat emanating between Luhan’s leg, the omega’s tiny dick showing itself though his clothes.

Biting his lips, Luhan prevent a whimper.

“Please, i’m waiting for Yooranoona. She’ll come over soon”

Luhan’s throat was dry, seeing the skin tight dress shirt on the alpha’s body down to his muscular arms. What sensation could those rough hand bring to him. How would Sehun’s tongue feel on his-

“By the time she arrives, you’ll probably be claimed by some alpha against your will” Hot breath travelled down the little doe’s neck as Sehun leaned in closer.

Tears and sweat glistening on Luhan’s face frustrated the alpha even more. After imagining doing indecent things to Luhan every time the pretty boy moves. How much longer could Sehun restrain himself from ravishing the beautiful angel.

The alpha growled like a wild animal. His eyes glistening gold, sharp fangs growing out slowly.

“Se- Sehun?”

Sinful lips nibbled along Luhan’s ears.

“You have two choice. Come with me or stay here and wait for other alphas to come tear you apart” Sehun knew it wasn’t right to threaten the innocent being, but it was the truth.

“Ah...More…” Luhan whine as the alpha’s hand ran down his side.

Oh lord, the sweet moans escaping those pink lips are not helping. They only encourage Sehun’s inner beast to take over.

_RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRrrrrrrrrrrrr_

If not for the incoming call, Sehun would’ve ripped Luhan’s clothes off and take the omega right there.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Incoming call from ‘Yoora’_

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

“Do you want to pick up the call?” Sehun chuckled, a smirk appeared on the corner of his lips and Luhan could feel his face heating up.

“N- no. I’ll go. T- take me with you….. Please, _Sehun_ ” Luhan asked the alpha in the most sultry of voices, making Sehun’s erection twitch uncomfortably in his pants

Soft fingers reached out to grab hold, exploring all over Sehun’s tone body and down towards the alpha’s hard on.

The taller forced himself to carry Luhan out from the stall, straight to the elevator and towards his hotel room. All the while whispering dirty things into the babe’s ear. _“Baby, you’re so wet. Is it because of me?”_ and _“You’re so desperate for my cock, was all the shy glances just an act to get my attention”_

Sehun didn’t really need answers because the small whimpers and tight clutch on his shoulders were enough to tell. So he continued to abuse the delicate flower while his other hand rubbed the omega’s tiny cock though the black skin tight pants.

Once in the room, Sehun let Luhan down on the king size bed.

Luhan let out a groan at the loss of Sehun’s touch before staring into the pair of golden eyes. “I trust you won’t speak of this. Tomorrow whe- mhnn- ”

Driven by the desire and natural instinct, Sehun cups the omega’s cute face and  dives down to captivate the pink lips he craves .Pulling the small waist in, grinding their body against one another.

From the sweet pair of lips Sehun moved down towards the omega’s chest leaving wet trails all over the pale neck while fingers rub over the sensitive buds.

“Sehun- p-please” As the moans got louder, he flipped the pretty boy over.

With the Alpha’s hot lips ghosting along Luhan’s spine, moving lower towards the two round globes.

“You smell divine baby” Leaving love bites from Luhan’s inner thighs to his most intimate parts. Sehun sinfully circled his hot tongue around Luhan’s rim, feeling the little doe twitch to his touch.

 “Ngh….Sehun, you shouldn’t. Ah! N- no, it’s dirty”

“No need to be shy, sweetheart. You’re gorgeous.” Sehun fingers intruded, stretching the reddening entrance apart, while his tongue dig deeper. He then slides more fingers alongside the flexible muscle, in search for that special spot, til a loud squeal slip the omega’s lips. He slowly but roughly brushed the tip of his fingers against Luhan prostate.

“Your juice so sweet baby- so good for me. I could eat your ass all day-” Sehun was cut off with a loud cry. Luhan had already shot white ribbons over his flat tummy, legs trembling hanging over Sehun’s shoulder like a new born fawn.

“You got me so hard baby, look what you did-” grabbing Luhan’s shaky hands. He glided them down towards his clothed dick. Watching the pretty boy unzips his pants and pull down the last remaining barrier between Sehun’s common sense and inner beast.

Just seeing the size of Sehun’s dick on the toned body made Luhan whimper, he was hard again. The angry looking shaft had to be eight to nine inches long, and a few thick, itwould probably rip him in half.

The omega’s soft hand slipped under the two round sacks, lips hovering hot air on to the sensitive head. He look up to meet Sehun’s hungry gaze before sticking his tongue out to experimentally rub over the slit.

“So soft baby boy- ngh….” Warm hands lifted the cute face up. Just by looking at the glistening orbs that was quietly asking for more, Sehun could almost cum right that second.

 “Hmm it’s yummy, I like it” Luhan could taste the alpha’s precum when Sehun smears the reddening head across his lips

 “Do it like how you’d lick ice-cream”

Luhan didn’t need to be told again, he took as much as he could down his throat and used his hand to pleasure the rest.

“Yes baby, take it deeper. Ngh… so desperate for my cock” Sehun’s husky voice was enough to make the pretty boy hallow his cheeks, bob his head faster and suck harder.

“You’re doing great baby doll- fuck” Moving his hips, thrusting into Luhan’s mouth faster with every passing second.

Luhan moans to Sehun’s encouragement, sending vibrations straight to his throbbing  dick.

Suddenly Sehun pulls away “Let’s stop here before I cum. Now, I’ll be the one to fix you up” he chuckled darkly.

The Alpha’s husky voice whispering into his ears “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you wished you didn’t make me this horny” He let his inner wolf take over-

Distracting the pretty omega by sucking and twisting the blooming flower buds. One hand had a firm grasp on the omega’s tiny waist. The other spreading Luhan’s thighs open against his side. Sehun buried nine inches deep, tip of his dick hitting Luhan’s prostate hard on.

The pain that ripped through Luhan’s body almost made the little omega scream if there wasn’t a pair of lips that turned the unexpected intrusion into sweet moans. Delicate hands fisting into the sheets, as Sehun’s huge dick pounded into the tight hole like a wild animal. Every thrust angling deep to find the special spot making Luhan see stars, knocking the air out from his lungs.

“Ohhh God, Ngh… slow down please Sehun, you’re- Ah!” Luhan’s hand that were pushing on Sehun’s muscular chest with hope to slow him down quickly grabbed onto the alpha’s wide shoulders instead.

Sehun slowed down, but pounded roughly without mercy. Leaving love bites all over the sensitive skin.

“Relax baby” His hand trails down towards Lu’s round globe, spreading them. Grinding his dick reaching Luhan’s deepest part, swaying his hip in a lazy rhythm to let Luhan get used to his nine inches for few minutes before biting the omega’s ear lobe. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that your tight little hole remembers my cock”  Sehun sped up the pace and this time Luhan didn’t complain. He used one hand to lift the babe’s soft thigh over his shoulder before flipping the small waist on to the side.

“Ohhhh.. P-please, Sehun, I- can’t anymore. Fuck- Ah! Oh~ harder” the doe shamelessly pleads.

“You acted all innocent a while ago, baby doll. But now you’re screaming like a desperate whore-”  Sehun pulled out from Luhan’s tight hole. Eyes staring at the pink abused entrance twitch- gasping on nothing but air, he pushed the head of his dick in teasingly.

 “Are you baby?” The sweet whimpers escaping the pair of plump lips coated with his precum were  making it hard for Sehun to hold back.

“Y- yes” Luhan replied in a shaky voice, ass pushing back onto the alpha’s dick hoping to get some friction “I’m a whore”

“Wrong, baby” a loud smack was heard and the omega felt a sharp pain on his right butt cheek. “You’re my whore, and mine only”

There was a glint of excitement in those golden eyes. “Feel good, baby?” Moving one hand down to tug Lu’s leaking member, Sehunslams into the tight hole at an animalistic speed. The head of his dick abusing the bundle of nerves repeatedly, hands holding the tiny waist so hard it’s sure to bruise as he sendsLuhanscreaming into euphoria. The omega’s body jerking a few times as came the hardest he ever had, ecstasy spreading throughout his whole body,shooting hot white stings, dirtying the hotel sheets.

Sehun’s sharp fangs pierced  through the pale skin on LuHan’s shoulders as he empty his cums into Luhan’s tight hole. Switching to lick over the freshly made wound as his hips continue rutting at an uneven pace as he rode out his orgasm until Luhan’s entrance overflowed with his white fluid.

“Mine, you belong to me baby” Sehun whispers, looking at the completely wrecked omega passed out on his bed, as he pulls out to appreciate the cream pie he’s made.

Laying the omega down on the sheets.Sehun kissed Luhan’s forehead and covered his little naked angel with a blanket.

 

 

 

 

 

Monday 4:18am

 

Laying on his side, arms wrapped around Luhan’s small waist. Sehun takes in the beautiful sight of the sleeping omega one last time before walking towards the bathroom. He steps  into the glass cubicle, hoping a cold shower would help calm down the heat forming between his own legs, he pictures holding the Luhan’s slim waist and pounding into the omega so hard whoever’s next door hears Luhan’s scream. Drops of sweat on the omega’s pale body was still on his mind, they reflected off the ceiling lights like little crystals. The way his fluffy hair stuck to his face because of sweat was too memorizing.

Maybe he should’ve fucked Luhan against the window. That would’ve been a sight.

The pheromones that oozed from Luhan’s heat was addicting, the divine scent overrode his common sense. Sehun wanted to at least go on a date with the beautiful omega before taking things further. But faith just escalated tonight to a whole new level.

Everything that happened a few hours ago was more like a dream than reality. If someone told him he was dead and that’s what heaven feels like, Sehun wouldn’t even argue.

And to think someone got their first heat at the age of 25, living their whole life convinced they were a beta.

Nature sure has a funny way of doing things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
